deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demise vs Sephiroth
C4CA5EB2-6783-47A1-A9F4-4BA6EE44AEF2.jpeg|The Italian writer intro Every hero needs a villain and these two literally embody that idea , demise the demon king and Sephiroith the one winged angel , I’m wiz and he’s not boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their , armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle!. Demise Wiz: Demise is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda skyward sword and the master of giharham. Boomstick:He is the primal King of Evil of the Zelda universe, said to have conquered Time and to be the source of all monsters. He is the original incarnation of Ganondorf, the main antagonist of the franchise, and the indirect cause of every evil that ever threatened Hyrule. Demise is the demonic counterpart of the Golden Goddesses, the Supreme Deities of the Legend of Zelda franchise. Fi (the spirit of the Goddess Sword) states that his aspect changes following the era and the people who see him, likely taking the most frightening form possible. Wiz:In the beginning of time, after the Golden Goddesses Din Farore and Nayru shaped the world and returned to Heavens, leaving the Triforce behind, Demise appeared from the depths of the earth. Since he coveted the newly created world for himself, he sought the Triforce to surpass the Golden Goddesses and pry the world from Depiction of Demise and his forces. However, the Goddess Hylia, patron of life and keeper of the Triforce, established mankind (which was powerless against Demise) on floating islands in the sky, where she hid the Triforce and the Goddess Sword: a weapon potent enough to destroy the King of Evil. Boomstick:After this, she led the five other races of the world (probably Dekus', Kokiris', Gorons', Zoras', and Fairies') in a war against Demise's forces and held them at bay. Hylia eventually sealed Demise away; reducing him to a gigantic monster who would later be known as the Imprisoned. A Sealing Spike marked his prison in the Sealed Grounds, at the bottom of a great pit behind Faron Woods. (However, she was too severely wounded and had to reincarnate herself as a human.) Wiz:After Demise's imprisonment, the spirit of his sword, Ghirahim, vowed to free his master. Once the seal began weakening, Ghirahim set out to revive Demise, using the soul of Zelda, Hylia's reincarnation in human form. Boomstick: eventully Link gets strong enough by getting the master sword and complete triforce and beats Demise , and also cause of plot armor. Wiz:Demise is extermly powerful and can reality warp ,regenerate ,cause curses and can even steal souls!. Boomstick: Demise has little weekness besides the fact that he is very cocky. Wiz: but don’t underestimate him or you may have your Demise!. The Legend of Zelda - Demise, The Demon King before he reincarnates as Ganondorf.png|Demise Sephiroith Wiz:Sephiroith is the main antagonist of final fantasy 7 , he is a half Jenova , half human hybrid , we’ll sort of , he’s human but has Jenova cells much like Zack Fair . Boomstick:Before, Sephiroth was once a first class SOLDIER from Shinra Electric Power Company that was idolized by many in terms of his swordsmaship skils, intellctual actions, and discipline. His outstanding performance in the battlefield made him a celebrity war hero and an inspiration. His positive attitude did not last long until he, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife ventured in the mako reactor in Nibelheim. Sephiroth then proceeds to Shinra Manor to search for possible clues of his origins. Wiz:Finally learning the truth, Sephiroth goes insane, rebels from Shinra, and sets Nibelheim on fire. Believing he is the chosen one, he decides to become a god and rule the planet. Boomstick: in terms of brains , not much here as he is mentally insane , just like Demise , But in terms of power he is amazing. Wiz: Sephiroith is a extermly skilled sword fighter , and has dozens of years of military experience, Sephiroith also has multiple materia/magic like fire , ice , thunder and healing spells. Boomstick: this is atacully not even getting to his full power , in his safer form , he can create a supernova which is strong enough to destroy planets!. Wiz: however just to keep this fair , Sephiroith will not have access to his safer form , plus he needs all the life from the planet to do so. Boomstick:hiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, 2 Shinra Inc. scientists. While in the womb, his mother, Lucrecia, was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form, he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the terrible experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life, he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors.Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. He was particularly renowned for his accomplishments during the war between Shinra and Wutai, where he was first seen easily defeating a powerful Djinn known as Ifrit. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, until one day Genesis tried to go all out; Sephiroth was able to keep up, and nearly kill Genesis until Angeal broke up the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelhiem to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife. Wiz: however this guy is so clever that he atacully somewhat took over clouds mind and made him think he lost to Sephiroith but in reality cloud atacully killed Sephiroith, Sephiroith came back though as prior to this professor Hojo was able to clone his cells and revive him after his death by cloud. Boomstick: Sephiroith has Jenova cells which make him very strong and also able to grow angel wings , granting him flight. Wiz: well even without flight , I still don’t want to get around this one winged angel!. Sephiroith: Blood boils...... CD009B95-B559-43E9-A7FC-8A3E11B7F24C.png|Sephiroith pre-fight Wiz: alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!. Boomstick: it’s time for a Death Battle!! Death Battle Demise is walking in midgar and suddenly finds a black glowing item , it’s a black materia! , just as Demise is about to put his hands on it , Sephiroith teleports in front of him and slashes his sword at Demise , causing a scar across his face. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rMym4dzWwzY) Demise: looks like we have a brave soul looking to die!. Sephiroth: oh is that a challenge?? Demise: I don’t know what this power is but it doesn’t belong to you , so go away before I make you!. Sephiroith: the Black materia is mine!! Fight!. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zR-rX20UCHE) Sephiroith rushes behind demise and slashes him with his sword , Demise retaliates back and slashes Sephiroith with his huge sword , Sephiroith then uses his bolt3 on Demise , Demise gets hit by thunder , Sephiroith then keeps spamming the attack , until demise breaks free and holds his sword up to the thunder that hit him , Demise then slashes at Sephiroith with his sword that has thunder in it , Demise then kicks Sephiroith in the face , Demise then yells fire and shoots fire at Demise , Demise dodges and slashes Fire from his sword , Sephiroith gets burned , Sephiroith then starts laughing , Sephiroith then starts growing wings and becomes the one winged angel , Sephiroith and demise then engage in combat again , Demise then shoots blasts of engery at Sephiroith, Sephiroith dodges and goes behind demise. Sephiroith: You will die! Sephiroith then Stabs Demise In the back , impaling him , Sephiroith then starts laughing , Demise struggles to get out of the swords grip , Sephiroith starts moving the sword through his gut , until demise teleports behind Sephiroith, Demise then fully heals his wound , demise and Sephiroith clash swords once more , Sephiroith stops time , Sephiroith then starts slashing Demise with his sword , time returns to normal and demise is shown getting slashed by the sword , Demise then falls to the ground again , Sephiroith then shoots a Fire attack at Demise , Demise uses his telekinesis and deflects the attack at Sephiroith, demise then takes his chance and stabs Sephiroith in the cheast , Sephiroith is shown in shock as the blade goes straight through him , Demise then takes his sword out of Sephiroiths Cheast and takes the black materia , just as Demise starts to look back , Sephiroith is shown transforming into safer Sephiroith. Demise what?? (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t7wJ8pE2qKU) Safer Sephiroith starts firing elemental summons at Demise , Demise dodges and flies around Sephiroith, looking for weakness , Demise then stabs Sephiroith in the cheast , Sephiroith Shakes Demise off him and yells Supernova! , Sephiroith then becomes a huge sun and engofles every planet , Eventully he gets near demise , Demise then reality warps and warps Sephiroith Into his battle field. Sephiroith: What the hell??? Sephiroith then crashes into the battle field , destroying it , Demise then reality warps Sephiroith back to midgar. Demise: see how helpless you really are.... Sephiroith: I am not helpless!! Safer Sephiroith then flies towards him , just as he does Demise looks at Sephiroith in the eye and steals his soul , Sephiroith looks in complete shock , as his body goes lifeless and he dies , Demise then sees Sephiroiths soul and crushes it with his hands. Demise: what a waste of time. Demise then takes the black materia and rushes off to find link. Ko! results Wiz: oh shit , here comes the final fantasy fanboys , but before instantly typing your hate comments, let us explain why demise ended up winning. Boomstick: Demise was years older than Sephiroith and has years of Experince fighting foes very simalir in terms of fighting style to Sephiroith like Link , Sephiroith May have been more powerful but brute force alone doesn’t kill demise as he can only be killed by his soul being erased or by a holy weapon , Demise has many means of taking down Sephiroith like absorbing his soul or cursing him , Which Sephiroith wouldn’t be able to get rid of , due to the fact that only the goddess hylia can cure. Wiz: demises best feats include creating a relem In the sun and reality warping , sure Sephiroith destroyed the solar system but this can easily be countered by demises ability to just warp safer Sephiroith somewhere else , making it useless in the first place. Boomstick: in addition when we compare the two foes they battled Link and Cloud Strife, respectively it was clear that demise took much more pumshiment from Link than Sephiroith from cloud as Sephiroith only got took down in one hit in their final fight in the lifestream while Link and demise were trading hundreds of blows to each other and Demise was surviving all of it , also remember that demise is weak to the master sword , meaning he was taking all these assaults while having his weakness targeted. Wiz: I guess we led Sephiroith to his demise!. Boomstick: the winner is Demise! E2281B12-A3FC-49DA-929D-A67B69B843C8.jpeg|Demise wins Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Legend of Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Angels vs Demons' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:The Italian writer Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music